I've Always Wanted To
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: We all have regrets in life. So do Raven and Chelsea. What happens when a past regret becomes a present opportunity? Raven/Chelsea. Chrave femslash


**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. **

**Author's Note: This is the first time I have ever done a one-shot on this website, but there is a first time for everything. I got the idea for this while I was in the shower. Inspiration hits at the oddest times. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**I've Always Wanted To . . .**

The end of their senior year was rapidly approaching. It was two weeks before prom and five weeks before graduation. Raven and Chelsea were beyond excited about the rest of the year and beyond. They had both been accepted to Cal-Berkeley, continuing the best friend's streak of thirteen consecutive years of school together. They had both received cars for their eighteenth birthdays and they alternated both driving to and from the mall and driving their parents crazy with worry.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, the last administrative off day of the school year. With Cory and The Boys rehearsing at her house, Raven decided to spend the day hanging out at Chelsea's. They had been running around doing a lot of things in preparation for prom and graduation and decided that on this day they were just going to be lazy and relax.

"That was a great movie." Raven said as she sat up from her reclined position on the sofa.

"Ready for another movie and some more popcorn?" Chelsea asked.

"Extra butter, light salt?" Raven asked.

"Is there any other way?" Chelsea shot back.

"That's my girl!" Raven exclaimed as Chelsea winked and headed into the kitchen. Raven stood up to stretch as she waited for Chelsea to return.

"RAE! YOU WANT A…" Chelsea's voice trailed off. Raven didn't hear the rest of her question. Raven walked into the kitchen to hear her better.

"What was that, Chels?" Raven asked.

"I asked you if you wanted a soda or a water." Chelsea said.

"A water." Raven then looked down at her stomach and her hips and then started patting her left hip. "Yeah, I gotta lay off the sweets and the fats for a while. Don't want ol' Thunderthighs makin' a comeback."

"Whatever, Rae. I'd kill somebody to have your figure." Chelsea said. "Heads turn when you come sashaying into a room."

"That's only because you're near me." Raven said. "I mean come on! A shock of long red hair, legs for days, pretty face… that rack! I'd kill you for your figure."

"I wasn't fishing for a compliment but… thanks." Chelsea said. "I didn't know you paid that much attention to me."

"I only see you every day!" Raven exclaimed. "Anyway, this isn't like it was two years ago when I didn't know your middle name. You're my best friend. I look out for you and I look after you."

"That's sweet. Thanks." Chelsea said as she peeked in on the popping kernels in the microwave. "I can't believe high school is almost over."

"I know…" Raven said. "Seems like yesterday that me, you and Eddie were hiding from Mr. Petrachelli at the mall."

Chelsea chuckled. "I know, right? That was crazy!" Chelsea then paused and sank into a moment of thought.

"What's wrong, Chels?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking… You have any regrets, Rae?" Chelsea asked as she popped the bag of popcorn in the microwave and set the time.

"Regrets? About what?"

"Things that you did or said or things that you didn't do or say?"

Raven thought about it for a second. "Well… three things. I wish things had gone smoother with Devon. He's a great guy and he deserved better than I treated him." Chelsea nodded. "I kinda wished I could have given Eddie a chance. After the party it felt like there could have been a little something there. I don't know." Raven paused and dropped her head.

"What's the third thing, Rae?" Chelsea asked.

Raven looked at Chelsea and swallowed hard. "Hurting you last year with my whole selfish thing. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back but…" Raven tried but couldn't look Chelsea in the eye.

"It's okay, Rae. I threw out all my voodoo dolls and all the pictures of you I had stuck to my dart board." Chelsea joked.

"Chels!"

"I'm kidding, Rae." Chelsea said softly. "But seriously, I'm so over that because I know that deep down inside that you love me, and look… you know my middle name now. And you bought me a whole gallon of soybean vanilla ice cream and the limited edition DVD of The Wizard of Oz. You tried. That's all I can ask."

Raven smiled. "How did I get so lucky to have a friend like you?"

"Funny. I was gonna ask you the same thing." Chelsea said with a smile.

"What about you, Chels? Any regrets for you?" Raven inquired.

"I wish I had listened to you and Eddie sooner about Jake." Chelsea said. "I took his word over the two of you. That was stupid."

"You had a crush on him! Crushes make you do stupid things." Raven said. "Nice try. What else you got?"

"I wish I hadn't led that protest against Donna Cabonna." Chelsea said. Raven started shaking her head. "That was your design, your big break and I ruined it for you."

"All that did was make me more aware of what we are really doing to animals for the sake of our designs. You did a good thing for me. Really." Raven reassured Chelsea.

"Are you sure, Rae?"

"Yes. I am sure. No regrets on my part. Now try again. Do you have another regret worthy of some regretedness?" Raven said, knowing that 'regretedness' was not a word.

Chelsea hesitated for a moment. For a second, her eyes lit up as if she were going to say something but then the sparkle disappeared as she quietly muttered, "No. Nothing else."

"You're lying." Raven declared confidently.

"What?"

"Chelsea Olivia Daniels!" Raven said. Chelsea was about to correct her. "I know it's Ophelia. I wanted to see if you were paying attention." Raven moved closer to Chelsea. "We have been best friends since kindergarten and I know when you are holding out on me. I saw it in your eyes. You wanted to say something. Just spit it out. I will not judge you. I promise."

Chelsea stood before Raven and studied her face for signs of anything other than complete devotion to her best friend. Chelsea then took a deep breath and parted her lips to speak.

"There is one other thing that I have wanted to do before we go to college." Chelsea said slowly.

"Okay!" Raven said enthusiastically. "Does it cost a lot of money? Is it far away? What is it? Is it something we can do together? What? Tell me!"

Chelsea's resolve stiffened. "I have always wanted to know what it was like… to kiss you."

"_DING!" _The microwave went off, signifying the end of the popcorn's cooking cycle.

Raven had been floored. To say that Chelsea's comment was the last thing on Earth she expected to hear would have been a lie. That thought never crossed Raven's mind as a possible expectation. There were so many questions that began to form in Raven's mind that none of them seemed to be able to get through. They were all jammed in the middle of her brain, which all of a sudden started to throb.

"Chels?" Raven's first word came out so scratchy that she had to clear her throat. "Chels?" Raven then paused. "How… how long have you… felt this way?"

"Since… the day after you came over to my house to apologize for the whole selfish thing." Chelsea said. "Then… at your party… I saw you and Eddie kiss and it just looked so… soft. And the softness… came from you."

"Chels… I… uh…"

"Look, Rae, I shouldn't have brought it up. I should have kept it to myself, it was silly and stupid, I'm sorry I mentioned it, just forget I said anything, I don't want to ruin our friendship over something so silly…"

"Chels." Raven said softly. Chelsea stopped in mid-sentence. "I'm not mad. Calm down. It's okay." A faint smiled crossed Raven's lips. "I'm actually… flattered. That makes me feel …attractive."

"You're really not mad?" Chelsea asked.

"No. I'm really not mad." Raven said with a three-quarter smile.

"Thank goodness. Now let's get this popcorn in a bowl and get to the movie!" Chelsea said, eager to put the last two minutes of awkwardness behind them. Chelsea turned to take the bag out of the microwave.

"Chels, wait." Raven said. Chelsea stopped and froze in place, not wanting to turn around at that moment. "I can't do anything about the other two regrets you have… but I can… help you with the last one… if you still want."

_Did she just say what I thought she just said? _Chelsea thought to herself. _Did she just offer to kiss me? This has got to be a dream._

Chelsea still hadn't turned around to face Raven. "Are you offering…"

"Remember the time that I had to kiss Ben in order to strengthen our vision so we could find Eddie and Rayne Bow?" Raven said.

"Yeah?" Chelsea answered.

"You stepped in and kissed him first… and I… tasted your lip gloss on him. And from that day, I've kinda… wondered myself… what it would be like to… kiss you." Raven admitted. A moment or two of silence ensued.

"So… what do we do about this?" Chelsea asked.

"I think that you should put another bag of popcorn in so it will be hot…" Chelsea chuckled when Raven said this. "And go back out and watch our movie and see what happens. Don't you agree that trying to force something wouldn't feel too good?"

"I agree. We just chill and let things happen naturally." Chelsea said.

"Right. Let things happen naturally." Raven said. "Now where is that soda? I suddenly have a taste for one." Raven walked over to the refrigerator.

"Butter." Chelsea said out loud, remembering that she needed to melt some more butter for the popcorn. She walked over to the fridge where she came face-to-face with Raven who had just grabbed a can of orange soda. "Excuse me." Chelsea said but did not move.

"Sure." Raven replied, her feet locked into place.

"I need to get the butter… from the door." Chelsea said.

"Butter. Butter! Right. Butter." Raven responded as she stepped to the side. Chelsea retrieved the butter from the door and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a small bowl to put the butter into. "You want a soda?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Chelsea said as she busied herself with the butter, trying to take her mind off of the suddenly tense vibe inside the kitchen.

Raven went back into the fridge and pulled out a second orange soda and walked it over to Chelsea, who had her back to her. "Here you go, Chels. One cold soda coming…" Raven was cut off by Chelsea turning around and cupping her face and then slowly bringing her lips to meet Raven's.

Raven moaned slightly as she felt the warmth of Chelsea's lips on her own. Her head, which was throbbing moments earlier, was now spinning as she shared an intimate kiss with her best friend. Chelsea melted into the kiss belying the awkwardness she felt in pressing the issue. The awkwardness began to fade as they broke apart and Raven had a giddy grin on her face along with a rosy blush.

"I've got to bring you soda more often." Raven said with airiness in her voice.

"Yeah. More soda… more often." Chelsea smiled. "I… better put the… popcorn in the… thing."

"Yeah." Raven replied. Chelsea turned around and placed another bag in the microwave and set the timer. "The popcorn will be done in three minutes." Chelsea said. Her whole body shuddered as she felt Raven's presence directly behind her. "What can we do for the next three minutes while we wait?" Chelsea felt Raven touch her arm and slowly turn her around to face her. She saw a look in Raven's eyes that she had seen before but never personally experienced. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Raven pressed herself against Chelsea and kissed her again, this time with everything that she had inside her. They both parted their lips slightly, allowing the other's tongue unimpeded access. Both of them were fully intent on using the entire three minutes that they had just allotted themselves.

"You're… a… better kisser… than… I thought." Raven managed in between kisses.

"You're… exactly… like I thought… you'd be." Chelsea replied breathlessly. "We'd… better… stop."

"Not… before… the ding." Raven replied hungrily. Chelsea allowed her hands to roam, gliding down Raven's back and lingering at the top of the curve of her backside before taking the plunge and tracing the curve with her palm. Raven moaned into the kiss as she felt Chelsea's hand caress her. Seconds later, the ding that Raven had mentioned arrived. Several seconds passed before they finally came up for air.

"I cannot… believe I'm making out with you in my kitchen." Chelsea said incredulously, still trying to catch her breath.

"I can't believe you felt my butt." Raven said softly with a grin.

"I'm so sorry. I got carried away." Chelsea said.

"Does it look like I'm complaining?" Raven said as the grin was slowly replaced by a more seductive look.

"No. It looks like you're trying to get me to ruin another bag of popcorn." Chelsea said causing Raven to laugh.

"I tell you what. We've been watching TV all day. Let's forget the popcorn, go out into the living room, and have the TV watch us for awhile." Raven said as she took her index finger and lightly traced from Chelsea's collarbone, between her breasts down to her belly button. Chelsea shuddered.

"Rae. When I told… you… that I liked… that, I didn't know you were gonna use it against me." Chelsea said.

"I'm so sorry. I got carried away." Raven said, echoing Chelsea's apology from earlier.

"Does it look like I'm complaining?" Chelsea's answer was identical to Raven's.

"It looks like you're ready to go into the living room." Raven purred.

Chelsea looked into Raven's eyes and saw a raging fire building rapidly. Raven saw the same in Chelsea as the redhead answered softly but emphatically. "I am. Let's go."

* * *

**Short, sweet and to the point. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
